A broadcast information receiving terminal is a movable terminal capable of receiving and reproducing broadcast information contained in a broadcast wave. The broadcast information receiving terminal is required to receive a broadcast wave anywhere and to reproduce broadcast information included in the broadcast wave. Thus, when broadcast information receiving terminal is incapable of receiving the broadcast information, for example, during movement of the terminal, the broadcast information receiving terminal is required to notify a user of such incapability.
As a conventional broadcast information receiving terminal, there is a non-vehicle broadcast receiving terminal which indicates on a screen, when a broadcast program fails to be received, that the broadcast program is unreceivable (See, e.g. Patent Document 1.). FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating an example of a screen displayed when the conventional on-vehicle broadcast receiving terminal fails to receive the broadcast program. The conventional on-vehicle broadcast receiving terminal displays, when a broadcast program fails to be received, a screen as shown in FIG. 12, and notifies a user that the program is unreceivable. Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-61004